The present invention relates to an air-exhausting and pre-pressing apparatus for laminated glass sheets. The apparatus includes
a conveyor, fitted with means for supporting laminated glass sheets in a substantially upright position on the conveyor. The apparatus further includes PA1 a pre-heating station, a heating station and a recooling station set successively to define together a heating tunnel for carrying said conveyor therethrough. The apparatus also includes PA1 a suction track, mounted adjacent to the conveyor and also extending through the heating tunnel and provided with suction tubes that can be coupled with suction rings surrounding the edges of laminated glass sheets. The apparatus also includes PA1 air circulation ducts, included in the heating station and having their ends fitted with blasting and suction ports on opposite sides of the heating tunnel for blasting the heating air between glass sheets, as well as PA1 fans and heating elements associated with the air circulation ducts.
This type of equipment is generally used in the manufacture of laminated windscreens. Heating is used to provide a preliminary adhesion between glass sheets to be laminated and a plastic film therebetween while suction is applied to exhaust the air from between glass sheets. Heating mechanisms for glass laminates have been described e.g. in German publications DE 2 209 642, DE 2 050 033 and DE 2 241 754. A drawback in these prior known mechanisms is high energy consumption in relation to production capacity.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus capable of substantially saving heating energy while increasing production capacity and performing the heating and cooling of a glass sheet effectively and uniformly.
This object is achieved on the basis of the characterizing features set forth in the annexed claim 1.